cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Commonwealth of Free Nations
|- | align=center colspan=2 style="background:beige;" | CWFN Motto: Live Free or Die Trying. |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Team Color || Blue |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Founder || President Arroyave http://www.cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=284389 (December 3, 2008) |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Current Board of Directors | * Head Chairman: President Arroyave http://www.cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=284389 * Chairman of Defense:tooney http://www.cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=284858 * Chairman of Internal affairs:NONE * Chairman of External affairs: Noxnoctics http://www.cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=284886 * Chairman of Military: Mr Chubbs http://www.cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=284332 * Chairman of Finance: David Rockefeller http://www.cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=285110 * Chairman of Trade: Alden Theriot http://www.cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=284895 |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Vice Chairmans | * Vice Head Chairman: NONE * Vice Chairman of Defense: NONE * Vice Chairman of Internal Affairs: NONE * Vice Chairman of External Affairs: NONE * Vice Chairman of Military: NONE * Vice Chairman of Finance: NONE * Vice Chairman of Trade: NONE |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Congress | *Speaker: NONE *NONE *NONE *NONE |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Blue Senate | * * |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | International Relations || * Treaties of Amity, Intelligence and Aid with: NONE * Non-Aggression Pacts with: NONE * Sister Alliances : NONE |} CWFN Commonwealth of Free Nations About CWFN CWFN stands for Commonwealth of Free Nations. The CWFN is a small Alliance trying to grow stronger. Started on December 3, 2008 by President Arroyave of Guilford. CWFN is about Loyalty and Diplomatic practices. CWFN backs every Nation in its Alliance 100%. CWFN will help every Nation in its Alliance as much as it cans. Every Nation in CWFN will help each other out. CWFN is open to anyone two join. Declaration " CWFN is Loyalty and Diplomatic practices. CWFN perverse peace instead of war. But if attack on CWFN will pull all available resources to win. CWFN will take no chances on being overtaken. You attack any Nation in CWFN each Nation will come together to help. CWFN will always prosper and making each and every Nation prosper with it." Admittance into CWFN Anymore may join, but they must comply with these regulations. Settings Setting should be set in the fallowing. * Alliance set to other than type in CWFN * In bio it should state that you are a CWFN Alliance and you board position if available. ** Team color *** should be set to Blue. So everyone gets trading bonuses. ** Religion *** May be set to anything that pleases your people. ** Flag *** We recommend flag Custom 30. But you are welcome to set it at will. ** Government *** May be set to anything that pleases your people. Applying When applying please go to this link cwfn.muux.org And answer the fallowing questions *Nation Name: *Leader Name: *View my nation link: *Team color: *Previous Alliances: *Default Resources: *Position on Board of Members you wish to take: * Any wars if yes with Who and Why: * Who referred you: Government View *should be set to the fallowing( you may wish to choice other wise) ** Will NOT sign Nuclear because because believe in research in Nuclear Tec. ** Should let in immigration in only if become citizens. *should set to: ** war: See chairman of internal affairs for more details. ** Helping a fellow nation (If in a CWFN Alliance or is requested to help by the Board to another Nation) ** Not opening ports to a Nation that Treats there citizens bad ( Remember this is the Commonwealth of FREE Nations) ** Believe in freedom of speech. ***( Others may be set to what ever you like unless further notify ) Military Action No Nation may Declare war with out the approval of the Board of Directors. If you wish to Declare War on another Nation contact Chairman of Military. With the reason declaring war and if you would like any assistance. The board will vote it you are allowed to declare war and if you are granted assistance. If you are attacked by another Nation notify Chairman of Defense ASAP. We will send aid and Try to diplomatically end the war. Include who is declaring war on you, there Alliance, and why you think they are. CWFN will back up every nation when attacked on. If you have a problem with some one inside the Alliance please contact Chairman of Internal affairs. If having a problem out side the Alliance contact Chairman of Foreign affairs. CWFN will try to use all Diplomatic recourses and will only use Military Actions as a last resort. Trading Once in the Alliance The Chairman of Trade will contact you and help you set up in a trade group. You may trade with any other Nation out side of the Alliance with the Chairman of Trade approval. Alliance Government The Alliance government will Be set up in sections govern my chairmans. Not one issue will be decided by one person. All will vote and the verdict on the vote is where CWFA will stand on * Voting will have a certain amount of votes per position and for different issues. ** Head Chairman have a total of 3 votes on everything. ** Vice Head Chairman has a total of 2 votes on everything. ** Chairman of Finance: 2 votes on declaring war, 3 Votes on Foreign and Internal Funding, 1 vote on anything else ** Chairman of Defense: 3 votes on Defending, 2 votes on declaring war, 1 vote on anything else ** Chairman of Internal affairs: 3 votes on Internal Funding, 3 votes on defending, 2 votes on trade, 1 vote on anything else. ** Chairman of Military: 3 votes on going to war and defending, 2 votes on out side Alliance trade, 1 vote on anything else. ** Chairman of External affairs: 3 votes on declaring war. 3 votes on External trading, 2 votes on foreign funding, 1 vote on anything else. ** Chairman of Trade: 3 votes on Internal and foreign trade, 1 vote on everything else. 'This voting system will only be intact if the Nations of CWFN think they are not getting fair trial when requesting something from there Chairman. If you think you are not getting a fair request please contact the Head Chairman with your problem. The Head chairman may set or remove this voting system at any time. Remember if you have a problem contact the Chairman if not knowing what Chairman to contact, Ask the Head Chairman. ' Alliance Government Spots Head Chairman * President Arroyave, Guilford http://www.cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=284389 Vice Head Chairman * Chairman of Finance * David Rockefeller, Amsterdam http://www.cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=285110 Chairman of Defense * tooney, Gealtacht http://www.cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=284858 Chairman of Internal affairs * OPEN Chairman of External affairs * Noxnoctics, Republic of Giza http://www.cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=284886 Chairman of Military * Mr Chubbs, NEPATRIOTS http://www.cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=284332 Chairman of Trade * Alden Theriot, Coralithia http://www.cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=284895 Dismissal From the Alliance Nations Nations my be dismissed from the CWFN Alliance because they did one or more of these things. * Went to war with out the Board of Directors go ahead. * Caused a major Diplomatic problem. * Not fallowing setting regulations. ( Government ) * Not fallowing orders. ( Not going to war to help a nation, trade ) Government * Fallowing un-fair practices. * Not Fallowing Government practices. * Not full filing you Chairman sport. * Not allowing equal treatment. ''The Board of members will vote on any problem's. Any Chairman may request a trial on another Chairman any anytime . The Head Chairman may decide to go head with the trial. The trial will happen as states the fallowing: Each side will have once chance to state there case. Then a Vote will be taken each Chairman with one vote. and the out come will be the final say. A Nation may be voted out. if voted out you must leave ASAP(*) Once you are left you may not join again. You may not say you are with this CWFN. If you state you are that is a Violation of Diplomatic affairs and taken as a Military act. (*) You may request One appeal and if granted my the Head Chairman you may state your case then a Re-Vote will happen. '' Category:Defunct alliances Category:Alliances Category:Blue team alliances